


Crossing Bridges

by Gracie_P8



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: “Christine… Christine… Christine…” the words echoed in her mind as she heard Raoul and the Phantom call her name…
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 7





	Crossing Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING:  
> \- This is my Phantom of the Opera Secret Santa gift for @darealbellabelleoftheball over at Tumblr! Enjoy!  
> \- The paragraphs written in all italics are flashbacks.  
> \- Please go easy on me, remember I’m not a professional writer!

“We’ve passed the point of no re… turn…” Christine’s hands were trembling as she removed the man’s hood, her worst suspicions coming true… she was frozen in fear, unsure of what to do now as she mentally replayed everything leading up to this point…

* * *

_“Whose is that face in the shadows?” she mused to herself, in a half-dream-like trance “Who is that face in the mask?” The curiosity was eating away at Christine. What secrets were hiding in this mask? Was he an angel, a ghost, or a man? As she got closer, the sight of his mask reminded her of all those rumours. The rumours spread around by the Opera staff and performers. Some said that there were dark unspeakable horrors hidden underneath the Phantom's cloak and mask, especially under his mask. Some said that the Phantom's face was deformed beyond measure; so deformed in fact, that his face was no longer that of a human. Some people had even said that the Phantom's face was a bare white skull with empty eye sockets. The young woman ripped away the mask, only to snap out of her stupor and realize her mistake…_

_“You prying Pandora!” The Phantom whipped his head around, nostrils flaring and raw anger in his eyes “You have done it now! You will never leave this place!”_

_Christine curled into a corner, cowering in fear as he spat out phrases from who she once thought was an angel’s mouth. Suddenly, his voice softened. “But Christine…” the young woman looked into his eyes, feeling a mixed sense of fear and sympathy for the angel, whose face resembled more of a demon’s. She hid her face again, shaking in fear of what he might do or say next “Fear can turn to love… you'll learn to find the man behind the monster… This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty… secretly... secretly” he choked up at the last two words, trying not to let his voice break “Oh, Christine…”_  
_She gulped, knowing that he was the angel of music and that she must obey him. Tenderly, Christine returned the mask as he gratefully accepted it… “Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you…”_

* * *

Christine quickly scurried away from the stage, unsure of what to do next… True, she had suspected that it was the Phantom when she felt the cold, smooth porcelain under his cloak… true, she felt as if Piangi wasn’t there… but she did not want it to be true and wished that this was all an intricate nightmare… she subconsciously squeezed her arms before remembering her vow…

* * *

_“Now let it be war upon you both!” the words echoed through her mind as she settled in the carriage and she began to tremble fiercely, partially from the chilly wind of the night and partially from the shock of what she had seen… her knuckles were white as she clung onto Raoul, allowing him to hum in her ear and run his fingers through her hair… “Raoul,” she murmured, realizing what had to be done to finally be free once and for all… “I will do Don Juan Triumphant…”_

_“Christine,” Genuine shock and hesitation was painted onto his features “I’m here now! You don’t have to do anything! We can go away tonight…” he babbled softly into her ear, having seen what the Phantom was truly capable of… she pulled away to meet his gaze, her expression vehement and serious “You were right. If we don’t do anything, he would haunt us until we’re dead… At the graveyard, I thought things over… and I realize… I can’t live in the past forever… I wish there was some other way, but it’s my only chance to be free… The plan would never work if I don’t do it… I agree to help…”_

_“If you’re certain…” she nodded as she gently kissed Raoul on the lips, renewing her strength…_

* * *

_“Say you’ll share with me, one love, one lifetime…”_

Christine held her breath as she heard him sing lines not in the script but they were familiar… the source of comfort on that night when Raoul made that promise… No, it couldn’t… _it couldn’t possibly be…_

* * *

_“Christine, Christine…” Raoul moved towards her before hearing a familiar, haunting voice echo into their ears “Christine…”_

_“What was that?” She cautiously looked around her surroundings… it was the Phantom, no doubt about it… he was always singing songs in her head… she felt her body sink in despair, hot tears streamed down her face... deep down, the young woman knew any tears would give her away but now, she didn’t bother to dam the torrents of tears… Raoul held up a hand as a signal to wait while he investigated the voice, before finding nothing… he pulled her close to a hug, whispering words of comfort into her ear “Take me away,” she finally spoke up, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice “Take me far away, Raoul… I want to be free… Somewhere he would never find us...”_

_“I promise I will,” he gently smiled “I will lead you to a world of light, and the dark and your fears will never haunt you anymore... And we shall never speak of the dark again…”_

_“Say the word and I'll follow you anywhere…” her eyes brightened and he smiled as he clutched her hand… “Share each day with me… Each night, each morning…”_

_“Say you love me…” the young woman smiled back._

_“You know I do,” Christine felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared into Raoul’s eyes, his words honest and true… before she could doubt it, she pulled his face into hers and as their lips connected, he stiffened in surprise before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her waist… Her gentle hand caressed his jawline and he, at last, closed his eyes, savouring the moment between them… As they softly separated, he gazed at her and smiled before lifting her into the air and gently placing her down… she squealed in delight as he did so…_

_“I must go now,” she began to proceed to the door “I don't want to worry them any further after what happened…” before inviting the young man “Come with me, Raoul!”_

_“Christine,” he whispered gently into her ear, making her heart flutter once again “I love you…” before joining her, hand in hand as the two went back into the building…_

* * *

The young woman felt herself shaking with both fear and anger, he was using this as a vain attempt to regain control… her heartbeat began to quicken and she shook her head, her heart and mind at war… she feared the Phantom for the horrors he had put everyone and herself through… and she loved Raoul with all her heart… However, she knew that even though he earned her trust through calculated manipulation and deception at her most vulnerable time, she felt sympathy for her teacher and did not wish to see him die… or else, the guilt of having blood on her hands would haunt her forever… she had to do something about it once and for all, finally cementing her risky decision…

_“Anywhere, you go, let me go too! Christine, that’s all I ask of-”_

In a rash act of desperation, she ripped the mask off, exposing his worst secret to the audience… she felt the Phantom hastily grip her arm with a strong force and immediately hurrying the two off the stage and through a trap of darkness… the last things she saw and heard before she blacked out were the shots ringing in her ears and Raoul protectively wrestling the gun away from the guards, being restrained by the managers as he pursued her and the Phantom offstage…

 _“Christine… Christine… Christine…”_ the words echoed in her mind as she heard Raoul and the Phantom call her name…


End file.
